Alegrando a Esme
by LOMASCULLEN
Summary: Esme pasa su primera vez sin renesme ¡que hara la familia para alegrarla?  es el primero que escribo , besos y sean buenitas ¿si?


NINGUNO DE ESTOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SON TODOS EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE STEPHANIE MEYER YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS EN MIS HISTORIAS.

Capítulo 1 DE 1

Alegrando a Esme…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí sola , Carlisle estaba trabajando hasta tarde el dia de hoy y eso nunca era un problema pero cuando Emmet y Rosali decidieron ir a cazar Alice y Jasper se les unieron quedo la casa completamente vacia… Edward , Bella y Renesme hacia un mes que se habían ido a visitar a sus amigas en el amazonas y aunque sea tonto debo reconocer que debería haber ido con los chicos a cazar aunque me sintiera llena, pero el dolor pudo mas… ¿dijiste dolor? … si¡ dolor, todos se habían marchado , todos y ninguno recordó lo mal que me sentía por no poder tener a Renesme en este dia especial¡ Hoy se cumplía el aniversario de mi transformación o como solia llamarlo Alice… " El feliz casi cumpleaños que nunca mas vas a cumplir ya que eres vampiro y no puedes cumplir años", largo pero acertado y difícil de encontrar en una tarjeta de felicitaciones… cero regalos , cero abrazos y por supuesto cero Bella . Edward y Renesme…

No tenia sentido hacer una fiesta pero Alice decidió que seria lo mejor dado mi estado anímico y que eso me ayudaría a pasar este día un poco mejor…

_ Vamos Esme – grito Alice desde la cocina- los invitados llegaran en cualquier momento

-¿invitados? Alice pero si no hemos invitado a nadie… y todavía faltan 5 horas mas o menos para la fiesta…-tratar de refrenar su alegría era como querer tapar el sol con un dedo-

_ ¿Cómo que no hay invitados?- la voz que provenía desde las escaleras tenia un tono de ofensa fingida. Ese era Emmet.

_¿Es que acaso somos nadie?- iba a contestarle pero me freno con una seña de que lo esperara mientras corría a su habitación y volvía con algo entre sus manos… desplego un pañuelo y simulo secarse las lagrimas inecsistentes de sus ojos- claro es que ninguno de nosotros importa… solo quieres a Renesme…- dijo entre sollozos

_oh Emmet en verdad lo siento no quise lastimar tus sentimientos hijo es solo que es la primera vez que festejamos algo sin la pequeña princesa y la verdad es que no quiero que te ofendas…- trate de consolarlo acercándome a el pero de un momento a otro dejo de actuar me tomo del brazo y me arrastro con el hacia el patio…

_¡Emmet suéltame ¡ …

_TARAN¡- dijo mientras me soltaba y le daba la señal de ahora a un hombre que estaba parado frante a un camión de entrega. De su interior salieron cientos de peluches con la forma del monstruo del lago Ness con una camiseta blanca donde se leía "I LOVE NESSY"

_oh Emmet, mi pequeño oso pardo …-

_Te gusta?- pregunto con ese brillo especial en sus ojos- Ross y yo lo mandamos a hacer solo para ti… y como Jacob le dice nessi a Renesme y, todos lo seguimos y la llamamos igual me pareció una buena idea y Ross me ayudo a conseguirla…

_ Gracias es un gesto muy dulce, de ambos…

_Eeeesmeeee¡ - grito alice desde adentro interrumpiendo mi charla con el dulce de emmet- veeeenn¡

_¿que necesitas Alice ?… si es otra vez por lo de la fiesta déjame decirte…

_no, no es por eso… es que Jasper y yo …

_ cof,cof- -carraspeo Jasper a Alice desde el sillón

_Bien- dijo ella al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua a Jasper – te he comprado un regalo en el cual Jasper no tiene nada que ver… ¿mejor?_ inquirió mirando a Jasper el cual le contesto con una mirada de cariño y un leve asentimiento de cabeza- bien, como extrañas mucho a Renesme y no queremos verte triste en la fiesta … te traje esto…- alargo su mano y me dio un álbum de fotos , todas las imágenes eran de una niña muy parecida a Renesme pero que no conocía…

_¿Alice?...¿ quien es esta niña?

_ ah es la Renesme de repuesto –dijo despreocupadamente y agrego con una gran sonrisa- la traerán en cuanto les confirme la dirección…

_¡¿Qué?¡ Alice ¿compraste una niña parecida a Renesme solo por que la extrañaba? Oh no¡ no, no, no llama y diles que no la queremos… como se te ocurre …

_hagg ¡ esta bien – dijo un tanto frustrada –llamare , parece que tenias razón Jasper … aunque me pregunto si no vendrá en moracha y con vestido rosa en vez de azul … mmm , que te parece si…

_no creo- dijo Jasper antes de que Alice terminara de hablar

_si, sabia que dirías eso , incluso sabia que Esme diría eso…

_y si lo sabias Alice ¿ por que llamaste para comprarla de igual manera? – inquirí

_Por que así cuando te enteraras de mi otro regalo no dirías nada…- dijo entre risas mientras desaparecía con Jasper escaleras arriba

Nunca creí decir esto pero por primera vez en mi vida vampírica me sentía mal …el regalo de Emmet y Ross era hermoso pero no era lo mismo que tener aquí a mi princesa … y aunque la niña de las fotos era parecida a ella , yo sabia que mi nessi era única.

Unos minutos después Alice, Jasper, Ross y Emmet vinieron a la sala , todos bien vestidos y peinados .

_Pero Esme… ¿no te has cambiado todavía?- dijo Alice pícaramente

_cambiado para que?

_para la fiesta tontita … es que no te dije que mi segundo regalo te iba a gustar mas?

Tuve que cambiarme a velocidad mas que vampírica para estar lista antes de que Alice quisiera vestirme ella misma , ya que después de revelarme que había invitado a todos nuestros conocidos vampiros y licántropos a una fiesta en casa ,a pesar de que dado mi estado de animo le había rogado que no lo hiciera , me persiguió hasta mi cuarto para asegurarse de que me pusiera la ropa correcta para la ocasión . Cuando bajamos lo único que pude hacer fue relajarme y disfrutar ya que los chicos se habían esforzado mucho, como siempre lo solían hacer.

Mis pequeños… solo me daban alegrías y aunque no estaban todos fue una hermosa fiesta en verdad, Carlisle llego cuando todo había terminado ya que había mucho trabajo en el hospital , me miro me tomo de la mano y me guio en silencio hacia la puerta del frente…

_te amo –me dijo dulcemente – y… -´agrego mientras ponía una mano en la puerta - este es mi regalo…

Al abrirse la puerta tres figuras estaban paradas allí y una de ellas la mas pequeña y hermosa de las figuras salto a mis brazos diciendo

_ feliz casi cumpleaños que nunca mas vas a cumplir ya que eres vampiro y no puedes cumplir años … ABUELA…- y cerro la frase con un gran beso al estilo nessy.

Este fue el mejor de mis no cumpleaños, soy esposa , madre y abuela y lo mas importante ¡TENGO A TODA MI FAMILIA JUNTO A MI , COMPLETA OTRA VEZ¡…


End file.
